Desperation
by 10Stargazer01
Summary: Belle is stuck in a relationship with an abusive boyfriend and Ruby is desperate to get her out of it. For several reasons. AU, no magic. Red Beauty.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Belle is stuck in a relationship with an abusive boyfriend and Ruby is desperate to get her out of it. For several reasons. AU, no magic. Red Beauty.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**So I just had this idea that I needed to get out of my system. This is going to be super-short, more of a three-shot rather than an actual story. Comments are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>DESPERATION<strong>

**CHAPTER ONE**

The phone buzzed on Ruby's nightstand and she grasped for it immediately. She only knew one person who would call at this hour and it was never good news.

"Belle, are you okay?" She asked as soon as the phone was at her ear.

On the other end there was a sniffle and Ruby's heart deep sank in her chest. Not again. The girl on the other end took a deep breath and tried to control her voice.

"_It's not that bad, I just-"_

"Did he hit you again?" Ruby tried to keep her voice even or better yet comforting, but the hatred she felt for Belle's boyfriend had become so intense over the past months that she could barely settle for even. She felt like she might just burst from the sensation of her blood boiling in her veins.

The other end was quiet for a couple of seconds before she finally admitted: "_Yes."_

Ruby's grip on the iPhone in her hand tightened. She found herself toying – for the hundred and seventh time – with the thought of visiting the man with a baseball bat one of the days, when Belle went off to the library. She had played this scenario in her head so many times. She was not violent by nature, but this man just brought it up in her. Or rather what he did to her best friend brought it up in her. Her best friend who she loved so much she could barely stand it sometimes.

Belle exhaled a ragged breath at the other end.

"_He just had a really rough day and I broke one of the porcelain cups that his mother got him, and_-"

"Is that supposed to be an excuse?" Ruby interrupted.

"_No of course not, but…"_ Ruby imagined Belle shaking her head at herself and biting her bottom lip out of insecurity. She did that whenever her voice sounded like this and she had no idea what that motion did to Ruby. Belle was an odd girl, because she could seem so insecure about certain things and about others she was confident like no other. Like her conviction that everyone has good in them. She saw something in Gold once and she brought out in daylight at one point, but whatever tiny shred of humanity this imp might have had, was gone now.

"But what, Belle?"

"_He's just not been himself lately. Ever since his son died he just… his loses his patience so fast._"

"His son died six months ago. And it's still not an acceptable excuse for being so cruel to you."

"_He's not cruel to me."_

"Belle, listen for God's sake! He hits you! He treats you like a maid. When is the last time he said a kind word to you?"

"_He did just a few days ago. I cooked his favorite meal and he was really sweet and gentle all evenin'. It's just been so difficult for him, losin' Neal in the war. It brings out so many bad memories for him._"

Ruby bit down on her own bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing in spite. Of course everyone would understand why someone would be sad after losing their son in the war. Especially if that person himself is a war veteran with countless scars left from it. Both physical and mental. He almost crushed his foot at one point, which was why he was sent home. Belle had told her the whole story. She had even seen him a couple of times still walking around with that cane. The problem was that the cane couldn't conceal the mental scars. Ruby was convinced that something inside the head of this man had been broken ever since he returned from the war and when his son died it snapped in two, leaving a deranged maniac to walk in his limping steps.

Belle had also told that he became a lawyer after the war. A good one, judging from the rain of jewelry that fell on Belle in his many attempts to buy her forgiveness. They call him Rumpelstiltskin, because of the mean deals he strikes with his opponents.

And none of that excuses beating Belle.

"Belle, no matter how difficult it is for him, _it's still no excuse_!"

"_I know…"_ She sniffled one more time and the sound made Ruby feel like there was an invisible metal hand clutching her heart and squeezing it mercilessly.

"Then you have to do something. You have to report him."

"_No!"_ Belle gasped. "_I can't. Don't even say that, he would be so mad_."

"That's exactly it, Belle. You can't live your life according to what makes him mad or not. You have to stand up to him or get out. And I'll be with you every step of the way, you know that. I will stand up in any court of law and tell them that this man will be the death of you. I mean it."

"_Please don't say that_", she whispered on the other end. Her voice was shaky like the tears were just inches from spilling over the edge.

"Someone has to Belle." Ruby knew that Belle didn't have that many people in her life to tell her things like this. She wasn't sure if her voice was pleading or firm, but she hoped for the latter. She hoped to God that Belle would see reason some day and stop trying to fix this broken man, before he did any fatal damage. She had seen some of the bruises on her arms from his hands or the ones on her legs from the cane. Belle always said he only struck with the wooden end, not the golden knob on top. Like that was supposed to be comforting.

"_I just believe he can change. He was a good man once, He can become that again_." Ruby sighed, expecting just this answer.

"Will you at least promise me to think about what I said?"

"_Yeah, I'll think about it_", she agreed.

"Do you want me to come over?" Ruby asked, kicking herself internally for sounding so hopeful. Just to be close to Belle made everything feel just slightly better, but she always had to be careful at times like these. Belle was so fragile, whenever Rumpelstiltskin did something like this.

"_No, it's okay, I think I'll better go to bed and get some rest. He'll be home soon anyway_."

"He didn't go off to buy booze or something, did he?"

"_Not every veteran drinks, Ruby_", she said in a chiding voice. It sounded like she was feeling a little better. Ruby didn't though, because these conversations never solved anything. They mostly served to let Belle get her frustrations and sorrows out, but they never got any further. With anything.

"I would never treat you like this, you know", Ruby said, knowing that she shouldn't.

There was a pained sigh at the other end. "_Ruby…"_

"I know, I know, we've talked about this", she cut the girl off. They had, many times. Ruby was sure that Belle didn't know exactly to what extend Ruby's feelings for her went, but she knew enough. And more than once she had had to turn Ruby down with the facts that she 'didn't feel that way about her' or 'she was in a committed relationship'. The latter didn't feel like a good excuse, considering whom she had that relationship with. Even so, Ruby had forced herself in the direction of letting go a long time ago. She was still on the road to getting there. And it still hurt every time she was reminded, so she gave it up for now. "I'm just saying."

"_I know_", Belle said and Ruby could picture her smiling that little, crooked smile with just the right side of her mouth. Ruby had been staring at that mouth way too many times. "_I think I'll go to sleep now. I'm really sorry if I woke you up._"

"You didn't. And don't apologize, I told you that you can call any time you want."

"_Thanks Ruby. Good night_."

"'Night Belle. Sleep tight."

Ruby pulled her phone from her ear and fell back on her pillow. She always felt so emotionally drained after conversations like this. She never knew whether to cry or scream or throw something. One thing she always did was to send along a little prayer that the next call she got wasn't the hospital telling her that the maniac went one step too far this time. Then she would definitely get her baseball bat, to hell with the law.

In the other end of the town Belle put down her phone on the table behind her and looked out the window at the dark sky. The tears had dried on her cheeks now. She always felt a little better after talking to Ruby. She hated to upset her though and Ruby was always upset when she told her about him. She knew that Ruby had a point, but she really did think if she could just wait it out, someday the light would return to his eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin. She really despised that nickname. It was so cruel, yet he insisted on going by that these days. She settled for a shorter version, because she couldn't bring herself to call him by the name of an evil wizard from a story. He wasn't evil, he was just in pain and he had problems from the war. Who was she to abandon him in a time like this? She had to stick it out.

This had become her main reason to shy away from Ruby's advances. At first she had been horrified that her friend felt that way about her, but as time passed she settled into the fact. She had been trying to avoid all conversation of it, but for some time now she had to admit to herself that she was seeing Ruby differently. The tall, beautiful girl, who had always been just her friend, had planted a thought in her head. A 'what if' thought that slowly grew in the back of her mind. She noticed things about her. Like how much light her green eyes held whenever she laughed or the grace with which she moved. The warmth of her embrace. How good it felt to be around her.

A few times she had come closed to admitting this, but the same thought always struck her in the critical moment: She was with Rumple. She couldn't abandon him. And she felt it would be too cruel of her to admit her growing adoration for Ruby, without being able to do anything about it. So she kept it to herself. Now the hurt voice hidden behind a high spirited façade was echoing in her ears. She hated that she was causing Ruby pain, but she felt trapped. She just had to wait it out and hope for the best. Hope Rumple would start to make process in his grief.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ruby's phone buzzed on the table late in the night just like the night before and she reached for it.

"Belle?"

"_He did it again_." Belle was sobbing at the other end and Ruby felt her body abruptly starting to tremble with fury and a jab to her heart at the sound of Belle crying. The girl sniffled and tried to speak again. "_He just got so mad. He hit me and left, I don't… I don't know where to_."

"That's it, I'm coming over", Ruby said, already up from her bed to gather her jacket and shoes. "I'll be there in twenty minutes, okay?"

"_Okay_."

"Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

"_No, not when you're drivin' in the dark. You could get hurt_." Ruby couldn't help rolling her eyes. It was so typical of Belle to worry about _her_ safety when she was the one being beaten by a maniac with a cane.

"Okay. I'll be right there."

She hung up and flew out of the door, not caring whether she woke up Granny.

Belle took the phone from her ear and put it down. It felt like a bit of a deja vu, having these conversations over and over again. She knew it had gone on for too long. What she had done tonight was to try and have a conversation with Rumple about his behavior. He didn't take it well. At first she thought he would see reason, but then she had mentioned his sons name and he had just lost it. She put a hand to her cheekbone, where his hand had hit last. This was what hurt the most. No, honestly what hurt the most was that she had come to realize that she was powerless in changing this man. She had done it once, but the darkness that had had a hold on him once before, had now completely engulfed him. She thought of the countless times Ruby had told her just this. How right she was and now Belle was finally realizing it. Ruby was right about everything. Belle wondered if it wasn't perhaps time to start making the right decisions.

Gold didn't know, but Ruby had a key to their house. She had insisted on getting one back when Gold just started getting brutal, because she couldn't shake the horrible thought that one day Belle would be passed out in that house alone and she wouldn't be able to get to her. She unlocked the door and stepped inside quickly and quietly, while listening for any signs of Rumpelstiltskin's return. The house sounded empty.

Ruby knew where Belle would be and she went straight up the stairs. Belle didn't use the master bedroom when she and Gold fought; she took the smaller one down the hall instead. Ruby knew that she slept in there most nights these days, even though she wouldn't admit to it. Carefully she opened the door and stepped inside. She almost growled with fury at the sight of Belle's face. By now her tears had dried and her eyes were only a little red, but the bruise on her cheekbone was quite visible.

"Oh God, Belle!" She ran over to her friend and took her in her arms. Belle locked her arms tight around Ruby's neck and they stood like that for a moment or two without speaking. Ruby then held her out in front of her again to examine the bruise.

"Does it hurt?" She asked and brushed Belle's face lightly with her thumb.

"It's not so bad anymore."

"Don't tell me it's not so bad. God, I will _kill_ him."

"No Ruby, don't go near him. He doesn't like you as it is, I don't want you in harm's way."

Ruby snorted. "Gee, I wonder why he doesn't."

Belle smiled a little bit and leaned her head against Ruby's shoulder. "Because he knows you're good to me and he isn't. I'm glad you came." Ruby closed her eyes as reality, brought by the sweet smell of Belle's hair, came knocking again. She probably should let Belle go.

"I know, it's bad Ruby. I know", Belle said while standing in Ruby's embrace. "I tried to talk to him, but I can't get through. I know it's time to stop tryin'. It's just difficult to let go."

"I know it is." God knows, she did.

Belle knew what was written between the lines. She moved to look Ruby in the eyes, searching for answers. Should she tell her? Was is too soon? She just knew that standing here with Ruby for five minutes she felt better than she had in the last four years with Rumple. She had always felt safe with Ruby, protected, but now she was feeling more than that. All that time of watching Ruby cast stolen looks at her, looks full of subtle want and affection, had ignited something in her. The more she had thought of it, the more that spark had grown. Now standing here with Ruby's arms around her and looking into her bright green eyes, she felt that spark crackling inside of her.

"Belle, you can't look at me like that." Ruby's voice sounded tormented. She let go of her friend and took a small step back. Ruby felt like she had to protect herself. Belle might be in a fragile state, but she herself always felt fragile around this girl and she felt like falling apart, whenever Belle has this look in her eyes. She had seen it once or twice before, but never dared cling to the hope that it might mean something.

Belle kept looking at her.

"Ruby, what you said on the phone yesterday... That you'd never treat me like he does. I know you meant it, and... I feel like I'm always makin' the wrong decisions and I think it might be time to make a right one."

The words spoken to her flew around in her brain with dizzying speed and Ruby's throat suddenly felt dry. She didn't move, but watched Belle take a step closer to her. She felt like her oxygen level was running critically low as she stood there watching Belle's face. She was so close and God, the smell of her was intoxication, but Ruby tried with everything she had in her to keep it at a distance. Belle couldn't possibly mean what she was implying.

"Belle, are you saying….?" Her heart started racing, beating violently in her chest.

Belle nodded.

"But you said, you… You didn't think of me that way." It was difficult to talk with such little air and a throat covered with sand paper and the words came out croaked.

Her blue eyes were piercing Ruby's green, making her feel a little like her body had gone limp.

The next words coming from Belle's mouth had Ruby completely petrified: "I do. I have been for a while now, I was just… Scared."

"But… Gold?"

"I can't give him any more chances. I don't want to."

"I don't wanna cause you trouble…"

"Ruby." Ruby shut up and looked into Belle's eyes as she moved closer. She had determination in her eyes. "Kiss me."

Ruby was frozen to the spot by Belle's last two words. For a moment Belle was afraid the girl in front of her had changed her mind, but a second look on her stunned, beautiful face told her differently. She gathered the courage she'd been building up for the past month and stretched up to kiss her.

The kiss thawed Ruby's frozen body in a matter of seconds as the current send from Belle's tender touch vibrated through her. Her lips started moving against Belle's and she drew her hands around Belle's smaller body to pull her close, as she kissed her back with an intensity that left Belle lightheaded at once. As soon as Ruby's body felt the electrical shock of finally kissing Belle, her mind was wiped clean. She moved her hands up the body of the gorgeous brunette and into her hair, cradling her hands at her neck to pull her closer. The desperation of her movements wasn't lost to Belle, who was completely overwhelmed by the desire evident in her best friend's every touch. She found that it felt good. Really good. So good she didn't even notice the pain from all the bruises. She pulled Ruby closer by the waist and put more force into the kiss. Their lips parted and she was met with a burning sensation inside her that she hadn't felt in a long time and never quite this way. The feel of it made her gasp. Ruby registered the sound, but took it as the wrong kind of surprise. She broke the kiss, leaving them both fairly breathless.

"Belle, are you sure of this?" She asked her, looking down into Belle's crystal blue eyes.

"Yes", the girl breathed. At her eager nod Ruby leaned in again, parting Belle's lips at once and felt her tongue against her own. It was a maddening feeling, which left her whole body aching for more. It was so beyond Ruby's wildest imagination, kissing Belle like this. If she had had a moment to think about it, she might have started off in a more gentle way, but there was no way of reining herself in now. She backed Belle into the wall, pinning her to it and letting her feelings be known through the touch of her own hands on Belle's skin. She traced the fabric of nylon on Belle's thighs with her fingers, hearing the girl gasp as she did and feeling her respond by pulling at Ruby's shirt to get her closer. Ruby obeyed and pressed herself tighter against Belle's body, while tracing her fingers up further, pulling lightly at the edge of the dress Belle was wearing. She let go of Belle's lips, taking in the disappointed whimper that followed and started placing sucking kisses down her neck instead.

Belle moaned lightly at the heated feeling of Ruby's lips against the skin of her neck and she moved her hands away to give Ruby more space. As Ruby reached the end of Belle's neck she planted one kiss just below the collarbone before moving back up. When their faces were back at level with each other, Belle noticed that the girl's green eyes had become dark and her gaze intense, almost predatory. Yet her touch was gentle and delicate, just teasing the edge of her dress, which had now moved up to the upper part of her thighs. Ruby kissed her again with the same hunger that was evident in the way her hands moved up her legs, her hips all the way up to her neck, tracing the outline of her bra on the way. This left Belle with an intriguing thought, one she had had a number of times, but never dared fully giving into. This thought left Belle nervous and excited at the same time.

She took confidence in the kiss, confidence that this was the way to go. Ruby didn't go there, but Ruby was holding back. Despite the intensity of her touch, Belle could tell. Slowly she moved her right hand from Ruby's waist up the side her body, across the bare skin of her upper chest and then down, tracing the part of her cleavage that the shirt allowed access to. Ruby had such a stunning body; Belle almost couldn't believe she was touching it like this. She put more force into her finger's exploration, making Ruby sigh into the kiss. Belle moved further down and placed a full hand on Ruby's breast. As she did Ruby moaned loudly and pushed into her hand. Then her breath hitched and she broke the kiss, moving just a few inches away with a wide eyed stare. For a moment their eyes met and Belle couldn't help feeling a little proud that she had been able to produce such a reaction from a girl like Ruby.

Ruby herself was feeling so happy, so turned on and so unbelievably shocked that for a moment she didn't know what to do with herself. She looked down at the girl, that she just yesterday had to remind herself would never want her this way, and saw her looking back with a searching stare. Her hand had let go of her and had fallen back against the wall.

It took Ruby a minute to collect enough air to speak.

"Belle, are you really sure?" She started, still sounding a little out of breath. "We don't have to do this if you're not-"

"Ruby", Belle said in a voice laced with something that was unknown to Ruby. It was a quality of seriousness in a way she had never heard Belle use before. She smiled her crooked smile at Ruby and said: "I'm really sure. I may just start to like you more than I've ever liked anyone before, so please stop askin' and let me be happy. Because I am."

Ruby looked shocked for another moment. Then a wide, playful grin that Belle had come to adore about her spread on the girl's face and lit it up.

"Okay then", she said with a playful voice matching her smile. "Then we're gonna do this right." Ruby took a determined step back and held out a hand for Belle to take. This was her chance to do this the right way and perhaps be a little less of a savage. As Belle smiled with anticipation and took her hand, Ruby pulled her gently through the room towards the bed. Here she spun the shorter girl around in a slow pirouette until they were facing each other and Ruby caught her in her arms. Ruby held on to her for a second to take in the sight of the blue eyed, chocolate-haired beauty in front of her, as she tried to comprehend that this was actually happening.

"God, you're so beautiful, do you know that?" She said and Belle, who had figured she would be beyond insecurities at this point, blushed at the compliment.

"So are you", She said and pulled a strand of raven colored hair out of the other girl's face. Ruby smiled alluringly and leaned down to kiss her again. This time is started off sweet and gentle and they both sunk into the bliss of it. Slowly the longing for more contact started building in them both. Ruby, who felt just slightly in control of her own mind again, traced tender fingers up Belle's thighs, this time holding onto the dress and pulled it up over Belle's head, before she threw it away somewhere in the back of the room. Belle did a mimicking motion with Ruby's shirt. The sight of so much bare skin on Belle made Ruby's mind start to flicker again. Then she saw them. The bruises. Some were blue, some were brown and some were yellow, all telling the tale of months of constant abuse. They were centered at her arms and hips, but most of her pale skin was colored with the wrong kind of rainbow. Ruby's gaze hardened and her teeth clenched together as fury boiled up to battle the other kind of heat inside her.

Belle caught this and took her by the chin, forcing the girl's eyes to meet her own.

"Not now Ruby", she said. Ruby opened her mouth to argue, but one look from Belle shut her up. She was not going to let her bruises ruin this. Ruby nodded and smiled at her. She didn't want to spoil it either. She made a mental note to be careful though. She was determined to stay in control this time, but it was getting harder. Even more so when Belle kneed down and pressed her lips to the soft skin of Ruby's stomach. She kept going down until she reached the edge of Ruby's low waist black jeans and went back up again. Ruby closed her eyes and exhaled the breath she'd been holding. Keeping herself sane was a losing battle.

Belle's lips continued their journey all the way up Ruby's body to her face and back on her lips again. With skilled delicacy Ruby stripped Belle of the nylons and got rid of her own jeans in a quick – and in Belle's opinion, graceful – manner before pushing Belle gently down on the bed. Belle crawled back into the middle of it and pulled Ruby with her as she lay back down on the covers. Ruby kept herself up on her elbow and knees, afraid to put too much weight on Belle's battered body. Her free hand she used to trace down her figure, feeling every curve of the girl's body. Belle was exhaling with the softest moans Ruby had ever heard and her fingers where running up Ruby's naked thigh. Ruby felt certain she might just lose it in a minute.

Belle snickered quietly and broke the kiss to meet her eyes.

"I love that you're so gentle", she whispered. "But it's okay. So stop holdin' back on me."

At these words Ruby's rational mindset was torn to shreds. Her eyes went dark again and when she kissed Belle again it was with newfound intensity. She snapped Belle's bra off and started placing hungry kisses that covered every inch of her skin.

Belle couldn't remember having ever felt like her entire skin was vibrating with electricity like she did now and all sorts of forces was blazing up inside her. This tall, beautiful girl on top of her was drawing out senses she didn't know existed, pushing buttons that had never before been touched. Belle ached herself into her touch and tried frantically to pull her closer. Both of their minds were blinded with desperation.

At one point between kisses Belle caught the sight of Ruby's red lace bra and she played with the idea of taking it off her. She wanted that reaction from Ruby's again. Just then she felt Ruby's fingers reaching the line of her remaining underwear, toying with the fabric and Belle lost all coherent thoughts. Scared or not, she wanted this. She dug her fingers deeper into Ruby's skin, telling her yes. The hand slipped inside and Belle snapped for air, grasping with her hands for something to hold on to. In her ear was the sound of Ruby's elated, musical laughter.

That was when the dull sound of wood knocking on the floor interrupted them.

"What the fuck is this?" A voice, too familiar to Belle's ears, hissed.

Their thoughts held different kinds of guilt, but the expression of utter shock on the two girls' faces were the same as they looked over to see Gold standing in the open doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Fuck", Ruby mumbled as she quickly got off of Belle and climbed off the bed. Belle covered herself with the sheets from the bed and stared at Rumple with a sinking heart and fear rushing through her entire system at the sight of his eyes narrowing. They did that on days where she knew she would end up with bruises. Today his eyes told her, he was beyond giving bruises. They were glowing with hatred as his eyes fixated not on Belle, but Ruby.

"You'd fuckin' like that, wouldn't you?" He hissed at her.

Ruby had already gotten her shirt on and she held her arms out in front of her in a calming motion that had no effect on Rumpelstiltskin whatsoever. He walked towards the girls, crashing his cane down on the floor as he staggered forward. Ruby thought to herself that handicapped or not, this man looked terrifying.

"Belle, do you mind tellin' me what the hell is goin' on?" He snapped at his girlfriend, who was still frozen in shock, sitting on the bed with the sheets pulled up in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Rumple, I didn't mean for it to happen this way!" Belle thought she had to be careful with what to say. She couldn't say she didn't mean for it to happen, because obviously she did, but she wished Rumple wouldn't have found out. Not this way at least.

"But you did mean for it to happen? You did mean to go 'round and fuck her behind my back?" He pointed the cane at Ruby by the mention of her. "How long have you been fuckin' her, huh? _How long_?!" He nearly screamed the last words out, making Belle flinch.

"Look, it just happened tonight, so don't-", Ruby began, but Gold swung the cane at her with a hiss.

"You shut up! You don't get to talk in my house, you filthy little freak. Shut the fuck up while I talk to _my_ girlfriend or I will make sure you never talk again!" Ruby resisted the urge to back away. She had never seen Rumpelstiltskin so out of his mind and she was not gonna move away and give him free space to hit Belle with that cane, he was swinging around so madly. He was holding the wooden end so the first thing to hit would the gold knob, the one Belle swore he never hit her with. Now was not gonna be the first time, if Ruby had any say in it.

"Rumple, please calm down so we can talk about this", Belle pleaded with tears in her eyes. She climbed off the bed and tied the sheet around herself. She felt horrible for upsetting Rumple like this. He was not supposed to find out this way. She would have wanted a calm conversation to explain to him how she really felt, not display her betrayal of him this way. Still, betrayal or not, she didn't regret her actions. She looked at Ruby, who had gone vividly pale and hoped they would find a way out of this.

"Don't you fuckin' look at _her_, Belle! Look at me and explain yourself!"

She met her boyfriend's gaze. There was madness twirling around in those eyes. Yesterday when she thought he had lost it, the darkness glowing from his eyes was nothing like this. They shone with hatred and anguish like never before.

Belle ascertained that the situation couldn't possibly get any worse, so she decided to tell the truth.

"Rumple, I'm really sorry. I didn't do it to hurt you, I love her." Ruby started as she heard Belle say this. If the whole scene hadn't been so horrifying she would have smiled. Or jumped up and down. "She came over after you left and it just happened. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't try to pin this down as my fault. You cheated on _me_, you betrayed _me_! The second I'm gone you do this? I won't stand for it you filthy, fuck-"

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Ruby interrupted and took a fatal step forward.

"I said _shut up_!" She didn't see him swing it. She didn't even see the flash of gold, before the metal knob of the cane crashed into the side of her head.

Ruby's body was sent backwards from the impact of the cane and fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Ruby!" Belle screamed and ran to her without a second thought to how Gold would react. Blood was gushing from the wound just above her left eyebrow, painting the side of her face red dramatically fast. Belle almost stumbled in the sheet wrapped around her body, as she threw herself on her knees beside the unconscious girl. Her face was white as the sheet covering Belle's figure.

"Ruby!" She cried out and tried to shake her, but to no use. The limp body just rolled back and forth with no response. The tears started falling uncontrollably as she caressed Ruby's face while continuously whispering her name. Gold stood by and watched the scene play out. Watched the blood spreading out from the open wound and soaking his expensive carpet. Watched Belle sob over the lifeless body and taking no notice of him. It wasn't until he put down the cane for support, feeling the stickiness of blood on the golden handle that Belle remembered he was still there.

She looked up at him with a face twisted in panic.

"Why did you do that? Be mad at me not her", she whispered. He stood over her with a dead, unreadable expression and Belle shortly wondered if he was going to hit her too. With the metal end that was now a shiny red instead of gold.

"Clean up after yourself, Belle", he said. Then he turned around and walked out. She could hear every thumb of the cane touching the floor down the hall and then the sound of the door to the master bedroom slamming shut.

* * *

><p>Belle breathed in the sterile smell of hospital as she walked up the hall towards the room Ruby would be in. She hadn't been allowed to come with her in the ambulance no matter how much she screamed. They left a paramedic with her, but there was no staying with her best friend, whose life had been brought in danger because of her. They told her she would make it, but Belle couldn't come with them and she still had to stick to visiting hours.<p>

Rumple hadn't shown his face since he walked out of the room and slammed the bedroom door behind him. She hadn't dared staying home with him, so she had gone to a hotel nearby the hospital as soon as the ambulance had left the driveway of Rumple's mansion.

Belle dreaded what she was going to be met with. There was a tiny terrified voice inside her that kept saying Ruby's condition could have deteriorated over night. The paramedics had told her that they had to get her checked for internal bleeding and the rushing with which they went about had terrified her. But she had to believe that Ruby was okay. God, she would never forgive herself, if Ruby didn't make it. She couldn't even bear the thought and pushed it aside abruptly.

Instead she thought about what had happened before Rumple interrupted. It all seemed somewhat surreal, like a dream. She had never had a better dream. She had been overwhelmed, but it had felt fight. She hadn't wanted the dream to end.

Belle didn't know how to think of their friendship now. How exactly to look at Ruby now and what to think of her. Should she consider Ruby less of a friend, because she maybe only stayed with her in hopes that something might happen? Or was the fact that Ruby stayed just evidence of how greatly she valued Belle, since she stuck around despite how much the rejections hurt? What would become of their friendship now that they might become something more? Belle found herself playing with the thought of them becoming a real thing.

What had astounded her the most was feeling exactly how much Ruby wanted her. How desirous her touch had been, when she was finally given the chance. It was flattering to say the least, but also intoxicating. Belle hoped it wouldn't be the last time she had seen this side of Ruby.

She finally reached the room and was met by Ruby's grandmother as she blocked the doorway.

"Hello Mrs. Lucas", Belle said politely and was suddenly overcome with insecurity. How much did she know about the situation? She didn't look happy, but then again, why would she with her granddaughter lying in a hospital bed. Belle bit her lip and then asked: "Can I see Ruby?"

She had her arms crossed as she examined Belle without a word. Belle felt like taking a step back. Ruby's grandmother was an intimidating woman that you didn't feel like crossing. Before she could speak, a voice called from inside.

"Granny, who is it?" Belle's heart fluttered at the sound of Ruby's voice, but at the same time a knot tightened in her stomach as she heard how thin it sounded.

"It's Belle", Mrs. Lucas said.

"Please let her in."

The old woman in front of Belle gave her another examining look, before saying: "Fine, step inside. But don't get her worked up, she needs her rest." She then stepped aside and allowed Belle in. Belle rushed past her and into the lighted room.

At first sight of Ruby, her hand flew up to her mouth.

"Oh my God, Ruby."

The left side of Ruby's face was various shades of blue, purple and black. Her hair was pulled away from her face by a thin bandage wrapped around her head, a bandage which covered her temple and most of her eyebrow. It didn't conceal much of Ruby's swollen, bruised face.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Ruby", Belle whispered and made no effort to fight the tears building up in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault", she said. Ruby was just unbelievably glad to finally see Belle. She had been waiting all day for visiting hours to roll in, knowing that Belle would be there. She had woken up in here this morning with a murderous headache and only glimpses of what had happened. Slowly it had all come back to her. The kiss. The almost making love to Belle, _Belle_, before being interrupted by that deranged psychopath. But before that… God, Ruby felt the strangest and most pleasant things happening inside her at the bare thought. Seeing Belle now brought back even more of it, added nuance to it. Like the look on Belle's face when she had first kissed her. And Belle kissed her _first_. She had been so shocked, so unable to believe it and like always, Belle knew how to handle her. God, she really knew how to handle her. Ruby couldn't remember having ever felt as ecstatic as she did last night.

And now Belle was standing there with tears in her eyes. Ruby wouldn't let her take all the good out of what happened. "Hey, don't cry. Come here", she said and reached out a hand. Belle took it and smiled through her tears. Ruby shot a glance at Granny. Granny had always been the one there for Ruby and being the closest thing Ruby had ever had to a mother. She had been here when Ruby woke up and Ruby had told her everything. For the same reason, no words were needed, when she silently asked her grandmother to give them privacy. Her Granny nodded and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

Belle followed the woman with her eyes and turned back to Ruby as the door closed.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Are you in pain?"

Ruby tried to shrug, but the motion made her head hurt so much she felt dizzy. She tried to hide most of it from Belle, seeing how it actually seemed to cause her an equal amount of pain.

"It's not so bad, I'll manage." She realized she almost used the exact same words Belle had when acknowledging her own bruises. "Are you okay?"

Belle nodded and told Ruby that she was staying at a hotel nearby for now.

"So you haven't talked to him?"

"No. I don't know when I'll talk to him again. It doesn't matter, I left him."

"You did?" The surprise made Ruby jerk and then wince at the pain in her head. She had always hoped Belle would leave the maniac, but didn't dare hope it would be this soon. Maybe last night changed more than she had hoped for, while lying in here all day, thinking about it.

Belle nodded again. "I did. I went home to pack my things, while he was at work today and it's all at the hotel now."

Ruby fell back on the pillow and smiled. "I'm glad. I was afraid I was gonna have to fight him for you. Again."

"No, don't even say that Ruby!" Belle looked shocked. To be honest Ruby wasn't sure if she had meant it as a joke, but either way she was terrified at the thought of ever being in the same room as that man again, even if she wouldn't admit it. "No, you don't. It was due time I got out, all of this made me see that. I let myself be hurt by him for too long, but I will not stand for him hurtin' you. That's where I draw the line."

"You really should have drawn that line earlier." Ruby sighed and then added: "Belle, I think you should get yourself checked out while you're here. All the bruises. You could have internal bleeding."

"Why don't we worry about you for now?" Belle said, but thought about it. She might. It would be an important step in stopping the denial and start making right decisions. Like that she had been making on the way here in extent of the one last night.

She looked at Ruby trying to judge if the girl's face was too sore to be touched. The green eyes staring back at her seemed to be longing for it. She reached out a hand and tried with a gentle touch, caressing the part of Ruby's face that still wore her normal, pale color. She didn't flinch.

"I told you it wasn't that bad." Ruby said with the playful smile, she hoped would invite Belle closer. She had that look in her eyes again. Same as last night. Curious in a way. Belle returned the smile and finally leaned down to Ruby, pressing her lips to Ruby's softly. Ruby would never have admitted that it did hurt a little, because every cell in her body was doing the happy dance and she brought up a hand to hold Belle to her as she moved her lips against the other girl's. Belle kept it sweet and chaste, afraid to put too much force into it, even though she secretly wanted to. Nonetheless it made Ruby feel dizzy, but with delight this time opposed to the other dizziness she was feeling. Her hand tightened in Belle's hair and she stuck out her tongue to trace the texture of Belle's lips. At that Belle pulled away reluctantly, but she felt it was the responsible thing to do.

"Ruby, you are in no condition to be engagin' that sort of thing. I promised your grandmother I wouldn't get you worked up."

Ruby pouted and flashed her best puppy-eyes at Belle. It made her smile, but she didn't budge. So Ruby gave up and instead she said: "I know. I just felt like I should take a shot at it, while I had the chance."

"You'll get another chance", Belle said with earnestness in her voice. She watched with a growing smile as Ruby's face lit up.

"Are you really serious?"

Belle squeezed her hand tight, feeling like that could take the extra force.

"Yes, I am. I want to be with you Ruby. I've been thinkin' about it all day and I want to give it a try."

Ruby's was positively beaming like the sun at the sound of Belle's affirmation. She brought her other hand to their connected hands. She felt unable to express with words how happy she was. Like the months of hurting and hoping wasn't in vain after all.

"Kiss me again", she pleaded with a smile that she was unable to take off her face. "I promise I'll be good."

Belle laughed, making Ruby laugh with her and not caring about the pain in her skull as Belle leaned in again and kissed her best friend.

* * *

><p>Like so many times now, Belle walked the sterile, white hall leading to Ruby's room. She came in and walked straight to the bed. She took a moment to stare at the beautiful girl lying there. The swelling and bruising wasn't so painfully visible anymore. She looked so peaceful. Belle hoped she was.<p>

Carefully she leaned down and placed a tender kiss across the healthy cheekbone of her best friend.

"I did it, Ruby", She whispered in her ear. "I won the case."

She sat down and told her all about it. The day Ruby was admitted had been the initiating step. Belle had gone up after visiting hours were over to get someone to check her. It was nothing serious, but the doctor added arguments to Ruby's and convinced Belle that she should stand up for herself. She smiled at the memory of Ruby promising to stand up and testify against him, but of course she hadn't been able to do that. Being in with her in her heart had been enough for Belle though. She had won and Gold was now serving his time.

"Ruby, you should have seen the look on his face. I'll never get that image out of my head again. He looked as broken as ever and at the same time so _menacing_. Like I was betraying him. I felt a little like I was, and I know what you'll want to say here, but I did anyway. I'm glad it's over now. I don't have to ever see him again."

The door opened and Mrs. Lucas came in, holding a cup of coffee.

"Their coffee is horrible. I should have brought my own. So tell me, how did it go?"

Belle smiled at her. "I won."

She returned the smile. "Congratulations girl."

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you. And you'll be pleased to hear that I'll start lookin' for my own place now."

The old woman shook her head. "Nonsense dear, it's been no problem having you." Belle thought back to a couple of weeks ago, when she found this woman absolutely terrifying. Belle had had mixed feelings, when she offered Belle to stay with her and Ruby, until she found something that wasn't Gold's mansion or a hotel room that would have ruined her economically. They had grown on each other through time as Ruby's grandmother had accepted the feelings Belle had for her granddaughter. Belle was beyond grateful to have had her support.

She cast another loving glance at Ruby, taking in her beauty. The tubes and wires didn't matter, Belle saw right through those.

"Has there been any change?" She asked without taking her eyes off the girl.

"No, none yet. The doctors said to wait it out."

Belle nodded and smiled vaguely. She would wait as long as it took.

Ruby had been in a medically induced coma for five weeks now. The day after she was admitted she had a seizure and an additional scan showed a hemorrhage, as the doctors calls it. Internal bleeding in her brain. They had to put her under to prevent brain damage. Belle put her faith in science like she always did and she knew within her heart that Ruby would come back to her eventually.

She couldn't wait to see those bright green eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>This was all I had stuck in my head, so there won't be any more of it. If you want to know the corny truth I got the idea from listening to Mario's "Let me love you". Cheesy song, I know, but it's kind of sweet. Of course some pronouns of the lyrics are slightly changed, when I sing it. Hope you're not too mad at me about the ending. And I want to say for the record, that I absolutely love Rumple and Belle's relationship in the show and I hope this 'story' doesn't offend anyone's love for it. <strong>


End file.
